A Thousand Years
by randomwriter1224
Summary: "Why should I? You broke my heart!" Se swung the door open, and stalked in. "Patricia Williamson, I am completely and utterly in love with you." He stated loudly, capturing the crowd in the shops attention. It's too late though. Can he get her back? (HOA ONESHOT DAY ENTREE! I threw in some Amber :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own house of anubis.**

**This experiments with feelings so watch out.**

**"I have died, everyday, waiting for you.**

**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for A thousand years."**

**-A Thousand Years; Christina Perry**

* * *

**June 2015**

Patricia sighed as she flopped down on the bed in her flat. She was bored to death. She was two years into college and her and Eddie were still in a relationship. Although, what got to her was, he hadn't called. It had been about a month since the last time the two had talked. Texting? Sure. They texted eachother every night but Eddie always had to disappear. Just as she began thinking about it, her phone rang. The redheads face lit up when she saw the name on the screen,_ Eddie._

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver, quietly.

"Patricia?" Eddie said from the other line. Something must be wrong, He never just calls me Patricia. She thought to herself.

"Yeah, I was just about to call you! We haven't spoken in really long! Is everything okay?" She asked anxiously.

"No. I'm breaking up with you." Even his voice was confident and cool. He _really_ didn't want her.

"W-why? W-what did I do?" Her voice cracked as her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"It's just I haven't seen you since last year, and I met someone else."

"We were going to make this work. I thought you really had changed." And with that she hung up the phone and buried her face into her pillow as a million memories floated into her mind.

_"I'm just a tincan standing in front of a tank, asking her to dance with me."_

_"I think I'm Falling for you Yacker."_

_"Stop giving me goofy nicknames!"_  
_"Stop doing goofy stuff."_

_"What I pulled back there was pretty awesome right?"_

_"Always was, Always will be."_

_So much for always will be_, she thought.

He said he had changed. He promised they would be together forever. And he broke it all off. Most likely for a bottle blonde bitch.

* * *

**July 3rd 2015**

"Come on Patricia, Lets go out! Jerome, Willow, KT, Mara and Alfie are really worried about you. Fabian is scared too! Even_ Mick_ is calling in! So are Nina and Amber! Please get up." Joy urged her friend. Patricia's face was in her covers, and the university students were on holiday and their sassy friend was heartbroken.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" Patricia grumbled as she got up.

"Anywhere! I'm so pleased you want to!" You know Eddie may not love you but sure as hell Anubis does. How about we take a vacation? All the Anubis kids? America! We can go find Amber and Nina!"

"Okay. You call everyone. I'll pack for both of us?"

"Yes!" Joy stood up and went into the living room, that the two shared, and began calling all of her high school friends.

* * *

**July 10th 2015**

Today the high school clique were going to America and meeting Amber and Nina there. Most of the people were ecstatic but Patricia, she was worried. Eddie lived in New York. What would happen if they ran into each other. Would he shun her away? It won't happen. New York is huge. She kept telling herself.

* * *

**July 10th 2015**

_Manhattan, New York_

Eddie was literally mad at himself. He broke up with Patricia to be with Stephanie. And Stephanie immediately ditched him. He thought he loved her. How pathetic. He loved Patricia not a girl who made her way into his life just to find her way out. And though he didn't show it, he was broken.

* * *

**July 11th 2015**

_Manhattan, New York_

Nina and Amber were excited to see their friends after about three years but they were also nervous. They knew the whole story about what happened to Patricia. They had met Stephanie, they knew something was off there. They knew that Eddie didn't really love her. They knew Eddie and Patricia were right for each other. And it was mainly because when Stephanie left him. He didn't feel horrible. He wasn't heartbroken. He came to realize, he wanted Patricia.

So as they waited at the airport they were extremely anxious, especially to see Patricia's state.

"Do you think she's okay?" Nina asked Amber.

"To be honest, no. But you know her, she's full of surprises." Amber shrugged, but in all honestly, Amber was a_ wreck_ on the inside. She had known Patricia since age 11, she knew about her trust issues. Of course she didn't know about Piper until much later, but as soon as she did, it all had made sense.

"I see Mara!" Nina said, getting Ambers mind off things.

"Mars!" Amber screeched, holding out her arms.

"Okay, it's been three years and you still act like a high schooler," Mara joked, "It's so good to see you!"

"I know right?" Amber said, causing the group to laugh, even Patricia, "Trix, how've you been?"

"Better." The redhead said quietly, as her friends silenced themselves.

"Aw, C'mon we all knew he was an arse when we met him." Jerome joked.

Patricia laughed, "I guess. Can we please just do something else?"

"Yeah let's go to Starbucks!" Amber said, heading for the car as everyone followed behind with their luggage.

* * *

_At Starbucks_

"Hold on I left my bag in the car I'll be right back." Patricia said, her friends were going to finish their coffee inside the small Starbucks shop.

"I'll come too." Joy said, getting up.

"Me too!" Mara and Amber exclaimed.

As the girls walked out to the car, Patricia bumped into someone, "Oh I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking up at the face, "Eddie? Actually, I'm not sorry."

"Patricia! What are you- Nevermind that, please be my girlfriend, again?" He asked, hopefully.

"No." She stated, blandly.

_"Patricia..."_ Joy said, she knew how much this boy meant to her friend, and was surprised her didn't take him back.  
Patricia kept walking to the car, Eddie and the girls trailing behind. She grabbed her bag and continued to walk back into the shop.

"Please! Please just listen to me!" He said right outside the door.

"Why should I? You broke my heart!" She swung the door open and stalked in.

"Patricia Williamson. I am completely and utterly in love with you." He stated loudly, this caught the whole shops attention.

"Then why did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"That's right. Because you don't know anything. People have feelings you know! You're so-ugh! You have to stop it! Eddie I loved you and I always will but I can't keep doing this! It's ridiculous!" She yelled, as the crowd watching gasped.

"But-I won't do it again I promise!" He pleaded.

She pressed her lips to his, "Goodbye, Slimeball."

* * *

**Haha, I didn't ge them back together cause I'm a meanie. LOLOL. Happy HOA One-Shot Day! (:**

**Much Love,**

**Mar.**


End file.
